pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunger
Hunger is when the leader's belly stat begins to drop in the Mystery Dungeon series. As the team goes through a dungeon, the belly stat will slowly go down. Certain scarves and actions will affect how fast the leader's Belly goes down. * The Stamina Band '''slows how fast the leader's Belly goes down. * The '''Heal Ribbon, Munch Belt, and Diet Ribbon '''will empty the leader's Belly faster. * Using a linked move will make the leader hungry faster. * Walking through walls while holding the '''Mobile Scarf will rapidly empty the Belly. In Gates to Infinity, it loses HP instead. * The Tight Belt '''will prevent the Belly from emptying, but using a move that has a link or walking through a wall will still cause the Belly to go down. A normal Pokémon has 100 Belly on entering the dungeon, and shiny Pokémon have 200. Once it gets below 20, the message "Getting hungry..." will appear. At below 10, "Getting dizzy from hunger..." will appear. If the player's Belly is empty, the leader will lose HP every turn until a food item has been eaten. Food and health drink items Food items, as well as drinks will restore the leader's Belly. * '''Apples will fill the Belly by up to 50. If eaten when full, it increases the maximum Belly size by 5 (3 in Gates to Infinity). * Big Apples will fill the Belly by up to 100. If eaten when full, it increases the maximum Belly size by 10 (4 in Gates to Infinty).'' * '''Huge Apples' will completely fill up the Belly and increase the maximum Belly size by 10. * Golden Apples will completely fill up the Belly and increase the maximum Belly size by 50. * Gummis, except for the Wander Gummi will fill up a varying amount (see section bellow) of Belly. The amount of Belly that will be filled depends on type matchups. * All edible items besides listed all fill up the Belly by 5, including health drinks. ** The Hunger Seed, however, will decrease the maximum Belly size by 5. ** [[Grimy Food|'Grimy Food']] will restore the leader's Belly by 30, but will cause status problems if eaten. All changes to the maximum Belly size will be removed after leaving the dungeon. GummisCategory:Mystery Dungeon seriesCategory:Game Mechanics Gummies restore Belly depending on the type matchups. * If the Gummi eaten is of the same type as the Pokémon, 60 Belly is filled. * If the Gummi eaten is super effective against the Pokémon's type, 30 is filled. * If the Gummi eaten has a neutral effect to the Pokémon's type, 25 is filled. * If the Gummi eaten is weak to the Pokémon's type, 20 is filled. * Only 5 Belly will be filled if the Gummi the Pokémon eats is ineffective by type matchups. These values stack additively for a Pokémon who is dual-type. Trivia * The Hunger stat is almost absent in Gates to Infinity, except for the last three dungeons appearing in the game.